Talia
by Booklover1314
Summary: This is a story about what wouldve happened if Four/Tobias had a little sister. Her name is Talia. This is her story. Rated T for violence
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys!! This is a story about what would've happened if Tobias had an adopted sister. I know that sounds odd but it's an idea I've had for a while. This is from her perspective. Enjoy!**

Talia

Mom died years ago. I still live in Abnegation. Today is my choosing ceremony. I have to get away from Marcus. I have to. Toby 2 years ago. Leaving me alone with him. When mom died it was me and Toby against the world. But since I was fourteen I've been alone. It's made me stronger. More independent. He didn't even say goodbye. Beatrice was the only person I have left. I think I'll be leaving her now. I know she'll stay in Abnegation. She loves her parents to much.

I'm going to be Dauntless. I will betray my father and find Toby. My life will get better. I know it will.

Marcus walks into my bedroom.

" Don't make a fool out of me." He says.

" You don't get to tell me what to do anymore Marcus." I say firmly.

He hits me in the shoulder. Hard. " Don't make a fool out of me, understand?" He yells.

" Yes sir,"

" Good," He says.

We walk to the place where I will soon get my freedom.

They call the names in reverse alphabetical order. I will be in the first 20 to choose. Although Marcus and Toby's last name is Eaton, mine is Richards. Beatrice will go soon after me. I sit. I will be called in 3,2,1, Talia Richards. I cut my hand. Deep. I look Marcus straight in the eye, my blue eyes staring into his, and move my hand over the coals. Cheers. A lot. I am finally home. Caleb. It's his turn. He chooses… Erudite. What? Caleb? Leave? Wow. Beatrice. I will miss her. I close my eyes. Cheers. From all sides of me. Dauntless. She chose Dauntless. I wave to her. She smiles.

We are running. Jumping into a train. A moving train. Beatrice and I sit next to a girl named Christina. She is very nice. We are on a roof. This dude is telling us to jump seven stories. He asks us who is going first. Beatrice jumps. Then Christina. Then me. I climb into the ledge.

I jump. A met. Of course. I laugh. Someone offers me a hand off the net. Toby.

" Toby." I say

" Talia?" He asks

" It's me." I say

" Give me a minute." He says.

That's what I get! After two years! He left me and that's all! How DARE he!

When the intimidation finish and we are lead to the cafeteria, Toby pulls me aside.

" That's all I get! After two years. 'Give me a minute' are you serious" I yell.

" Talia!" He says. He pulls me into a long embrace.

"Why?" I ask. " Why would you leave me there with him?" I start to cry.

" It wasn't like that," He says.

" It was exactly like that! You had to get away from but ended up leaving me in the process! He hates me! Yet you leave me there! How could you?! I needed you and my big brother wasn't there!" I stop crying. I can't look at him.

"Talia," He starts.

" Don't talk to me. Don't come near me." I say.

I sit next to Beatrice and Christina. I can't eat, I can't speak.

"Four" sits next to Beatrice. That is when I leave the dining hall. I know my way back to the dormitory from here.


	2. What to do

Hi guys!!! This is the second chapter!! I really love this story and I hope you do too. Enjoy!!

I sit on a random bunk on in the dormitory. I already hate this place. I hate Toby. He left me and doesn't have any respect for me. I will become Dauntless. I want to be better than Toby. He will fear me. He will regret what he did to me.

No. I sound like Marcus. I will not become my father. I refuse to become anything like him. Toby must've been disappointed. I must have hurt him. Maybe he didn't just have to leave Marcus. Maybe he had to leave me too.

The other initiates start to pile into the dormitory. The girl who lays above me is Myra. She's very nice. I'm starting to believe she could be to nice but dismiss the thought. She transferred for a reason.

Beatrice sits beside me. " Are you alright?" She asks me. I nod. " I'm fine," I reply.

" Beatrice," I say. " Why did you transfer?"

" I wasn't selfless enough," She replies.

I shake my head. Of course she was selfless enough. I don't say anything but I hope it was implied.

" Alright." Oh my gosh. " My name is Eric. I'm a Dauntless leader. Welcome to initiation." I am seeing heaven in human form. I look away once I realize I'm staring. Geez. Pull yourself together Talia.

I realize I am not the only one staring. But they are staring at what he just said. Cut. After the first stage of initiation. I am not afraid. I know I won't be cut. When you live with Marcus, hand to hand combat isn't a problem. So that leaves throwing knives and firing a gun. Facing fears and hurting other initiates. How hard can it be?

I know this chapter is kinda short I'm sorry but this is what I got.


	3. Training

Today is the first day of stage one. I wake early to go for a walk. I found a map of Dauntless in Marcus's study. Toby finds me as in walking back to the dorms.

" Talia come on! You couldn't expect me to stay there!" He yells.

" Leave me alone." I say harshly.

" But Talia!" He pleads.

" What about leave me alone do you not understand!" I yell at him. He sighs and continues towards the dorms. I walk in soon after him.

Today we learn hand to hand combat and guns. When I receive my gun, there is something about it. I feel power in holding it. I turn the pistol around in my hands. I fire at the target, hitting the head. Christina looks at me, shocked. I smile, " I like this a lot."

Beatrice shakes her head lightly. Eric nods his head in approval. I think I'm in love. But just a little bit.

During hand to hand combat, I knock out a girl, Molly. I'm fourth on the leaderboard. Behind Edward, Peter, and Al. Beatrice is near the bottom. But that can't mean anything now. The only reason I can knock anyone out is because I lived with Marcus for sixteen years. She'll catch up. I know it.

At lunch Christina nudges me. " How are you so good?"

" I guess I'm a natural." I shrug.

They have hotdogs for lunch. One year for my birthday, a fellow Abnegation leader, gave me one. His name was Mr. Main. He was the kindest person I knew. Beatrice, of all things she would feel weird about, she always looks strangely at the food. It's almost funny what she finds odd.

Hi guys. I really didn't want to update, but you guys liked it so much I felt like I had too. Sorry it was short.


	4. Chapter 4

So I decided to continue…. that's it.

I'm beginning to make my way up on the leaderboard. Now, instead of being fourth on the leaderboard, I'm now third. Al is beginning to fall behind, after what he did to Will. I guess he felt bad about it. I can't imagine why though. I mean he had a great start; he knocked someone out first day for Christ's sake!

After a few rounds of shooting, we are dismissed to dinner. Dinner today is steak and potatoes. I found out quickly that it was one of my favorite meals in Dauntless. Will makes a comment about how I don't talk much. " You're just not worth talking to," I comment dryly. I see Beatrice glance up. " Talia," She says. I glare at her. " You were never like this in Abnegation." I shake my head and pick at my steak.

We go to back to the dormitory that night and I'm the first to fall asleep. A few hours later, Eric and Toby are yelling at us to get up. I get up sleepily and pull on my boots. We're racing towards the now moving train our footsteps heavy. I am the first one of the transfers to get onto the train. I see Eric, Toby, and a few Dauntless-born initiates waiting there. Eric announces that we will be playing capture the flag. Using tranquilizer darts, made to simulate a bullet wound, but only for a few minutes. They start to pick teams. I am surprised when Beatrice is chosen first. I raise my eyebrows at her and she shrugs. Next picked is Edward. Then Christina. Then Eric chooses me. I stop listening after that, enjoying the fact that Eric picked me second. It may not be first but it's pretty high up there.

I look around me and realize that everyone on my team, is large in size, demeanor, or just looks downright cruel. Though there are not many girls on my team. The thought of that only makes me happier. Another thing about my team is that we all may not know are particularly like each other, but we had a certain respect for each other. Except for Peter. He is positively terrible. In the way he walks, talks, and treats people. I knew instantly he was not a fan of Beatrice. I also noticed that she didn't like him very much either.

Toby's team gets of first headed towards the Ferris wheel. I want to win so badly. I am very disappointed that Beatrice isn't on my team though. All the people on my team I do not know well. Eric's shout momentarily brings me out of my thoughts. " Everybody get out!" He roars. Though he is very handsome, he is monstrously intimidating.

Eric pulls out the neon green flag. Great; Neon. It's not like that's a dead give away. By then I realize, someone one Toby's team is holding another neon flag by the Ferris wheel. I express I tiny smile. Peter suggests that we hide it in the tower a few yards away from us.

" Bad idea," I say. Everyone turns to look at me. " That is most obvious place to hide it. And if someone were to get past us and to the tower, it would be extremely hard to guard it considering one of us would have to climb it ourselves." I take a small pause, " And if one of them were really smart, they would climb the Ferris wheel to see where we are hiding it. There are just too many problems with that scenario."

Everyone stares at me for a couple of seconds. Then they finally seem to come to their senses and nod slowly, agreeing with me. As they start to discuss other hiding places, I start to climb the tower. Seeking higher ground. When I finally make it to the top, I search the Ferris wheel, and its surroundings, for any sign of a neon colored flag. Bingo. I see and orange streak on one of the horses in the carousel.

" The carousel." I call down to them.

Eric looks up and sees me. " What?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. " The carousel. That's where they're hiding their flag," I yell down to them.

" Good job transfer,"

I **know it's really short but I'll try to keep updating.**


	5. Meet Kassidy

keep up with this one. So for now, shoutouts. Charms22, PotatoBaby, and Karla Sprague for the kind reviews.

Today is visiting day. I have no idea what to do, because I know Marcus won't be visiting me. I wonder if I could just stay in the dormitory, but I decide to go to the chasm. ( I'm sorry if I ordered the events wrong) I see Toby over there so I decide to congratulate him.

" Great won last night," I say softly.

He stares at me. "Thank you," He says coldly.

" Toby are you mad at me?" I ask.

" Why would I be mad at you?" He says gently.

" I guess I don't know. I thought there must have been some reason you left me there in Abnegation," I sigh.

" That's the thing, Talia, I'm mad at myself for leaving you,"

I hug him tightly. I know the gesture is odd for him, since we haven't done it in a while, but eventually he puts his arms around me. " You and me against the world little sister,"

That's when I hear footsteps and pull back. " Footsteps," I explain. He nods.

I then see Beatrice arrive with her mom. That must be nice. " Mom, this is Four, my instructor," she introduces. I take a glance at Toby and see his cheeks redden. He continues the conversation, and stutters a little bit. Oh my gosh. Toby likes Bea!

"Talia!" Mrs. Prior exclaims.

I smile warmly at her. " Hi,"

" I haven't seen you since your mother died. How are you?' She asks.

" I'm alright, I guess" I say softly.

Beatrice scoffs. " Alright? Are you serious? Mom she's in the top three! Top five including the Dauntless borns." I shrug her comment off. " Good for you Talia,"

I nodded and walked away. I wonder where Toby went. But as I'm looking for him, I run into one of the dauntless borns. Kassidy, her name was. Tall, blonde, smart, beautiful.

" Sorry," she says softly. " Hey wait!" she exclaims. " You're that girl that was on my team for capture the flag!"

"Yeah," I say.

She sticks out her hand. "Kassidy Walker, nice to meet you!"

"Talia Richards Eaton." I say shaking her hand.

"You're Marcus Eaton's daughter aren't you?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

" Details." I say rolling my eyes.

Kassidy laughs at this. " I like you Talia,"

I laugh. " I like you too,"

She checks her watch. Lunchtime. " Shall we?"

We walk into the lunchroom, grabbing our hotdogs and sitting down at my usual table. "Hey guys, This is Kassidy." Kassidy gives them a charming smile.

" She already sounds nicer than you." Will mutters.

" Will," Christina says in a warning tone.

" So do you have any siblings?" Bea asks Kassidy.

" Two. One here in dauntless named Layla and the other a transfer to Erudite named Tyler." She says sweetly.

" Layla Walker?" Toby asks. She nods.

Lunch is now over. I say goodbye to Kassidy and head over to the dormitory. I sit there, waiting for visiting day to be over. The others walk in around six o' clock. They stare at me, then Peter says, " Look who didn't have anyone to be there for her?" I scoff. " Or are you just crying for your parents to take you back because you're about to be edged out of rankings by a girl? ' oohs' and ' aahs' go through the room. I smile and start to read a book.


	6. Guys, Meet Talia

Training goes on and on, and Edward beats Peter. I think he's the only one that would be able to do that. That night, I hear a wild scream. I bolt upright, scared for my life. I see Edward on the floor clutching his right eye. There is a butter knife sticking out of it. I let outs a sharp gasp. Since I sleep fully clothed, I run down the halls and to Toby's apartment. I notice Toby's friend Zeke is here also. " How do you know where Four's apartment is, Transfer?" He asks.

" I'm his sister," I say. His eyes widen.

Toby opens the door. "What is is Zeke?" He looks at me, suddenly concerned. "What is it, Talia?"

Zeke speaks up. "You have a little sister?" Toby nods. " Anyway, there's a problem in the transfer dorms." " What?" He asks. " Edward got stabbed in the eye," I say. " What?" He asks.

We race down the halls to the dorms. Toby, Zeke, and I burst through the doors. We see Bea sitting next to Edward. " Did at least one of you get a medic?" Bea asks. " You know my mother taught me first aid," I say. I kneel beside Edward and ask Bea to get a first aid kit. When she returns, I pull the knife out slowly ignoring Edward's screams, and ask Bea for bandages. I wrap the bandages around his head and ask Zeke to bring him to the infirmary.

After a while, Toby tells us to return to sleep, and we do just that.

* * *

At breakfast, Toby tells me that he has two people he wants me to meet. He brings me to two brunettes and Zeke. " Talia this is Layla and Shauna," Toby says.

" Layla Walker?" I ask.

" Yeah." She says. " Why are you introducing us to a transfer, Four?"

Toby smiles. " Guys this is Talia, my little sister,"

Their eyes widen. " You have a little sister?" Shauna asks.

" I can't believe you never told anyone about me! I'm actually kind of offended." His friends laugh.

" Yeah Four. Why didn't you tell us you had a sister." He shrugs. " It never came up." I roll my eyes. Of course, it came up.

" Wait, how come you have brown eyes and dark hair and he has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair?" Layla asks.

I've always hated that question. Technically, Toby and I aren't related. Toby's parents are Marcus and Evelyn. My parents, I've never met. They're factionless. And the factionless can't keep children, so I was adopted into their family when Toby was two. Toby answers for me.

" Our mother, Evelyn. That's where she got it from." I smile gratefully at him.

Kassidy comes up behind me. " Hey, guys."

" Hello little sister," Layla says a smirk on her face. " Guess who has a little sister?" Kassidy looks momentarily puzzled, but then she puts two and two together. Her eyes widen. "You have a sister?" She asks him. "Yeah," He replies. Kassidy is grinning wildly as she sits down next to her sister. " I can't believe that," she says. " Who?" she asks. Toby squeezes my shoulder. "No way!" I smile at her.

" I was wondering where you were," Bea says next to me. I whip around and see her with her hands on her hip and her eyebrow raised. " Hey Kassidy," she says. " Sup Tris."

" Coming," I mutter. I can feel their stares as Bea and I walk away. As I sit down, Bea asks me, "What were you doing with Four?" I shake my head. "Nothing," I say softly. " Are you alright Talia?" she asks. Always worried about me; even when we were kids. " Yeah,"

 **I know it's really short but I'll update again tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Are you going to initiation?" Kassidy asks me.

I stare at her. "Haven't I already?"

" No silly, the initiation," She says laughing. I blink. What in the world is she talking about?

Öf course sheś coming. She's Fourś sister. Layla says sarcastically.

"But Four didnt, Kassidy points out.

"Touche. Are you going? She asks.

I guess so, I say shrugging.

They both smile. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

Later that night, I'm on a train with Layla, Kassidy, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and surprisingly Beatrice.

I am now on an elevator with Shauna and Layla. They both take one look at me and start laughing.

What?" I ask defensively.

Why are you so nervous? Shauna asks.

I am not! I say.

That makes laugh harder. I glare at both of them until we reach the roof. Once I see whatś there, I take step back, appalled. A zipline. Of course. Shauna sees my hesitation. You all good? She asks. I nod and step forward. I am now third and line. I look brave, Iḿ guessing, but on the inside my inside are grinding into little pieces. Can you live without youŕe kidneys?

In the time it takes me to think that, Iḿ now second in line. To say Iḿ scared is a ginormous understatement. Though I know I won't scream. I know I have too much dignity for that. Any sign of weakness I forbid my body from expressing. I can think whatever, but what I do can hold severe consequences. Kassidy is just about to be set off, and sheś grinning like an idiot.

The second Kassidy is released, sheś screaming. Not like a scared screaming, the kind of screaming one would do on a roller coaster. Now the harness for me has arrived. I swallow the lump in my throat and step forward. Zeke tightens the harness. "You okay little sister?" Zeke asks me. " Don't call me that," I say and he lets me go. I inhale sharply. I'm soaring over my city. I start screaming. But I'm not scared. I'm alive. I'm loving this. But I've wasted my time. Iḿ slowly coming to a stop. Shauna waves to me from the bottom. " Pull the brakes, Talia," She screams. I reach behind me and pull on the brakes. Once I reach the bottom, I drop into the arms of the dauntless. Shauna laughs loudly. " Congrats, kid," she says. I grin at her.

We walk to the train tracks. The dauntless shout when the train arrives and start jumping into the cars. Beatrice and Uriah jump into the first car while Kassidy, Shauna, and I jump into the second. I sit at the edge of the car, since it's so crowded. My arm is hanging out the side when I hear it. Laughing. Tons and tons of laughter. And that's when I black out.


End file.
